


Just My Luck

by che0nsA88



Series: Navigating Uni [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/che0nsA88/pseuds/che0nsA88
Summary: Kim Jongin was having a terrible day.





	Just My Luck

**Author's Note:**

> For Andrea. 
> 
>  

Murphy’s Law: anything that can go wrong will go wrong.

 

Jongin was having one of those days.

She managed to sleep through her alarm, ran out of hot water, and burned her toast. When she finally got to her car and clicked her seatbelt on, she was horrified to find out that she forgot to gas up the day before. She swears she isn’t exaggerating when she says the tiny E was even dancing around and mocking her. ‘On to plan B then’, she sighs as she deftly unclicks her seatbelt.

“Pretty please with cherries on top and sprinkles all over it?”

“No.”

“How about-“

“No.”

“I haven’t even finished yet!”

She had resorted to begging her baby sister to let her borrow her embarrassing hot pink bicycle, or risk running to the nearest store to buy gas, and then running back to fill her tank. That would be counterproductive. It would take at least half an hour, give or take a few minutes, to get there, buy gas, and go back, considering she was a bit out of shape. She had already missed ten minutes of her first class and they had to submit their homework by the end of it, or else it would not be accepted.

There was always the option to have the gas delivered to her, but the employees from the gas station were both apathetic teenagers who always looked bored out of their minds, but needed the money to pay for whatever it is their parents would not give them.

“But I’m your sister!”

“I know. That’s why I said no.”

“Fine, let’s talk terms. What do you want?”

“Well…”

Ten minutes and a bribe later, Jongin was finally on her way.

Despite pedaling like she was part of Tour de France, she was still running late. She only had less than fifteen minutes to make it to class and submit her work. It wouldn’t have been a problem if the universe had not decided to top it all off with the sudden downpour that befell her as soon as she padlocked her sister’s bike. The sun was shining a minute ago.

Just her luck.

In her rush, she forgot to bring her trusty umbrella. Her homework, now soggy and illegible, was definitely not going to make it. Nevertheless, she prepared to brave her way from the north side of campus to the library all the way to the south as knowledge and wisdom, or at least warmth and shelter from the rain, was calling out to her.

Most days, Jongin loved her campus with it’s vast, open spaces and majestic greenery. But today she hated it. Because of the heavy rains, the pathways, aside from being filled with puddles, were also muddy. She was wearing her brand new white sneakers, damn it.

“Asdhsoihrbiwenb stupid rain… stupid puddles ruining my perfectly white shoes,” Jongin mumble-cursed as she kept her eyes on her feet, concentrated on skipping over pesky, muddy puddles.

She was too busy muttering about her misfortune that she jumped when she heard a deep, velvety voice laughing. She looked up and _holy mother of God_ , a cute guy was smiling at her. He was all pale skin, wide eyes, and plush, heart-shaped lips. In other words, he was unbelievably gorgeous. She wanted to pinch herself to check if she was still dreaming. Maybe she was still peacefully dreaming in her room.

There was a huge puddle in front of them – the one she was muttering about before she heard his heavenly voice and got distracted. He jumped over it with ease and to her surprise, turned back around to offer her a hand. “Need help?” he asked playfully.

This seemed pretty real to her.

Jongin, still quite dazed, accepted his outstretched hand, nerves on fire and palms sweaty, and jumped over with his guidance in a less than graceful manner. Her tanned cheeks burned a bright red from embarrassment. This only made him chuckle. She thought she heard him say cute, but that didn’t seem quite right.

“Um,” she mumbled, refusing to look in his direction and focusing on the tiny puddles on the ground. “Thank you.”

“We can’t have you dirty your impeccably white sneakers now, can we?”

“Y-yes, I mean no… wait what?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m Do Kyungsoo and I’m running late. See you around, Kim Jongin.”

She could only sputter and stare at his retreating figure. ‘Damn’, she thought, ‘even from behind, he looks cool’. She decided not to question how he even knew her name and looked forward to “seeing him around” campus aka asking around and “coincidentally” bumping into him.

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> After 4 years, I'm trying to write for the fandom again. Anyway, this really happened to me and it was magical guys !!


End file.
